Shores of a Solar Sea
by Tuulikki
Summary: A halfdrow visits her father’s city, Menzoberranzan. Just to make it clear, her father is not Drizzt. I got the inspiration for this from Nightwish’s song Sleeping Sun, or actually from its first verse.


Hello there! And welcome to read my first fic here in Sometimes long ago, I got an idea for a fic, but I think it has now become clear that I will never write it… anyway, I decided to write this short thingy, so maybe the plot bunny will now leave me alone. :g: It's quite a short little ficcie, I don't really know if there's any point in it… but I still thought to post it to you.

**The disclaimer**: The places in this belong to R.A. Salvatore and Wizards Of the Coast. I own the characters.

* * *

**Shores of a Solar Sea**

The wind never blows in the realms of the Underdark. This was something Karawynn had realized very soon after she had left the surface and stepped into the darkness of the underground tunnels. Now that she hurried down the streets of Menzoberranzan, trying her best not to run, she found herself thinking again about the soft breaths of air that caressed the treetops in the world above. The wind, the sun, the twinkle of the stars, which could be seen from between the tree branches… She really missed everything she had left behind.

Still, she did not regret that she had come here. In the end she had just had to know. All her life she had spent wondering what the other side of her was, the side, which was her father's legacy. The elves who had fostered her did not want to talk about it, they never answered her questions – actually they were all too happy to ignore her dark skin and silvery hair.

Finally she had left her foster family and wandered around aimlessly for many years, doing this and that, generally just trying to avoid trouble, which was quite difficult because of her blood. In the end she had realized that after all she didn't suffer from wanderlust as she had thought when she was younger. It had taken her decades since she left her family, but finally she admitted to herself that there was only one cure for her restlessness: to find a way to her father's country, and to learn to know her father's people.

Now that she was walking on the streets of Menzoberranzan, she sometimes hoped she hadn't come there. Still, those times were rare, although she often wondered whether she was going to leave that city alive. She did not understand the way of the drow, no matter how hard she tried, but she could appreciate the beauty of the city despite of being horrified of the things she had learnt it hided. That was why she had not left yet; no matter how much she missed the sun and the stars and the wind, she felt that she could never get enough of the sight of Narbondel or the magnificent stalagmites all around the city. And, she was quite sure that when she'd finally leave she would not return to this place ever again.

She stopped walking without really knowing why, and looked around her. It was very late and there was no one else in sight. She knew that she shouldn't herself be on the streets at that time, or anyway that she should try to get away from there as soon as possible, but suddenly she had started to feel reluctant to leave the streets. The 'sky' above her was as black and starless as ever as she gazed at it, and there was an ominous feeling in the air, one that told her to get soon somewhere safe, but still…

"Don't you think it is quite late for a beautiful lady to be walking around alone?"

The voice behind her made her jump a little, and she cursed herself for showing her surprise – and even more for getting surprised in the first place.

She turned to look behind. A young man, barely more than a boy, looked back at her with a little smile, which almost made her shiver although it was not threatening in any way. He looked quite ordinary, or actually, he was the definition of an ordinary drow male. Karawynn noted with interest that there was nothing on his clothes that would give away his house.

"Perhaps. But I can take care of myself pretty well." She tried to speak nonchalantly, removing her hand from the sword hilt where she had involuntarily placed it. She thought that she should continue her way and not to stop to talk with strangers. Anyway, she was a woman, and there wasn't anything that required her to answer some houseless male's questions. Still, she was not sure what to do, the only thing she knew was that she didn't want to turn her back to this stranger – or to any other drow, come to think of it… Before she could decide what to do, the stranger stepped a little closer.

"Why don't you allow me to escort you to your lodgings", he said offering her his arm. Karawynn blinked, and stared at the arm a little bemused. Then she shrugged and accepted it. This man made her curious, he did not behave as other drow-males with whom she had talked. _And_, she reasoned, _he had already a chance to stab me in the back, so I guess he's not planning to kill me. Although I shouldn't count on it…_

They started to walk in silence. Karawynn had to use all her willpower not to glance furtively at her escort, she was sure that he would notice it. _Calm down_, she told her wildly beating heart. _Don't you think he's a little too young for you?_

"Are you planning to stay long here?" The man's voice almost made her jump again, but she regained her composure just in time. "No", she answered shortly glancing at her companion.

He sighed. "That's a pity. I would have enjoyed showing you the city, I'm sure…"

"How did you know I'm not from here?"

The youth smiled at her. "There aren't that many half-breeds born in this city…"

This time Karawynn couldn't keep herself from starting a little, and she felt her heart skip a beat. She had hoped to keep her parentage secret, but obviously she hadn't succeeded in it very well.

"Actually, I don't believe that there are many half-breeds born anywhere", the man continued. If he noticed Karawynn's discomfort he did not show it. "Was one of your parents a rogue who left Underdark or how did you come into being?"

Karawynn frowned.

"My mother was raped during one of your raids. She died when I was born."

"Oh. I'm quite surprised she… didn't die earlier."

"So was everyone else", Karawynn said with irritation. _Why am I telling him these things?_

"And what are you doing? I am not any expert in these things, but I'd believe that it's not that easy to be a half-drow up there…"

"No, not always. But I survive." She smiled a little remembering all the ways she had developed to trick various drow-haters away from her track. "I'm planning to go to Silverymoon", she continued absentmindedly. "They welcome people of all races, I'm sure I can get in there. I hope eventually to become one of Lady Alustriel's guards, I'm really good with sword and…" her voice trailed of as she realized that she was telling her plans for the future to a stranger – and a drow to boot.

"Are you sure you can make those dreams come true? I don't believe that they'd receive a drow – or a half-drow – with open arms even in this place… Silvermoon or what you called it."

"Sooner or later I can", Karawynn replied confidently. "I'm not saying it will be easy, but if I begin to doubt it, it'll never happen."

"I wish you luck, then. But whether you succeed or not your future's certainly going to be brighter up there than it would be here…" He paused for a while as if deep in thought, and Karawynn remained silent.

"Although I'm not complaining", he continued soon lightly, shrugging off whatever he had been thinking about. "My life's quite good here."

Karawynn raised her eyebrows. "Really? I hope you'll excuse me if I'm wrong, but I was beginning to think that you don't have a house, and from what I've seen, life is not too easy for people like you here."

The young man grinned. "I'm an exception. I get along quite well just on my own. Probably better than if I belonged to some house. You see, I have this thing with authorities… I somewhat doubt that the honored matrons would appreciate having me around."

_I can imagine_, Karawynn thought wryly. She stopped outside of an inn. "I live here" she said gesturing to it.

"I know", the other said. Karawynn turned to look at him not able to hide her astonishment.

"What? I know many things. That's one of the necessities to be able to live like I do."

"What are the others then?" Karawynn asked trying to get over her shock. The young man grinned at her.

"There's actually just one thing. You have to be a little mad. That's the only way to remain sane." He took Karawynn's hand into his and kissed it. "Good night, milady", he said as he straightened. Karawynn nodded slightly, she did not trust her voice enough to say anything. The youth was already walking away, without looking back. Karawynn stared after him for a moment and went then inside. She was feeling quite confused, and she decided that if she was going to leave this city, she'd have to do it the next day. Otherwise it might be that she'd find herself living permanently in that mad and intriguing city.

* * *

**A/N:** That's it folks… Not the first fic I've written, but the first one I've posted. Anyway, I'm sorry for all the possible language errors there were… and I'm sure that there were some, hopefully not too many… English isn't my mother tongue, and it's sometimes really difficult to write fiction in it. Anyway, if you spotted something too bad, please tell me. I'm trying to improve my English here…


End file.
